Gone a Year or More
by Thegirlwonder09
Summary: Felicity has been gone for 2 years. When she mysteriously showed up, she wasn't herself. Was she keeping secrets from the gang? Is there something she doesn't want them to know? And what happened to her in that time?
1. Gone a Year

**Ok this is my first fanfiction. I hope you guys like it. **_Italics_**mean thoughts. Later in the story, my ideas will have some stuff from OlicityShipper's story "The Day Oliver Finally Asks Her Out". Hope you're not mad! Read that story it's amazing! Meanwhile enjoy my story!**

***** **No one's P.O.V.***

It's been 2 years. 2 years since Felicity disappeared. Since December 7,2015 Oliver and the team were a madhouse searching the globe for her, but every clue or lead turned up as a dead-end. And then she turned 2 years later, just was sitting there in the foundry, with her arms crossed, in one of her colorful dresses.

"I've been here for like an hour!" she yelled as she threw her arms up into the air. Oliver just rushed forward and threw his arms around her.

"Where have you been?!"

***Felicity's P.O.V.***

This might have been one of my bad ideas. Just be in the foundry sitting, waiting for them, after being gone for so long. So when I saw them in the foundry and Oliver rushing to throw his arms around me, yeah, I figured it was a bad idea.

"Where have you been?!"

"Uhhhhh" I said, trying to think of something to say. "I've been…" I trailed off. Oliver had an expression on his face, one full of hurt. Before, if this were a year ago, my heart would be breaking slowly and painfully. Now, my heart didn't belong to him anymore and while my heart still hurt at that face, it wasn't breaking.

_"__Ok Oliver won't hate you. He'll just strongly maybe dislike me. Oh whom am I kidding, he's going to never speak to me again. Just think. Ayah!"_

"I can't say." I answered their question.

_"__Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I say that!"_

"Why can't you? "asked Diggle. Oliver just kept that hurt expression on his face.

"I can't do this right now. I have to get to work." I said, my eyes filling with tears. I kind of ran/stumbled out of the foundry, past my Arrow family, and up the stairs.

***** **No one's P.O.V.***

As Felicity hurried to Palmer Industries she felt a kind of happiness sweep over, as she would soon see Ray. She walked inside smiling and took the elevator up to her office. When the elevator dinged to let her know she was on her floor she saw Ray, draped over her couch, fiddling with a circuit board. She set down her purse as quietly as she could and ever so silently, crept over to Ray. He was so engrossed he didn't hear the tip-taps of the heels Felicity was wearing until she jumped on him.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ray screamed. Felicity fell off of him laughing her head off.

"What the hell!" He screamed.

"Hold on. Let me catch my breath." Felicity said, laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes. Ray then started laughing alongside Felicity.

"Come here." Ray said pulling Felicity to him and kissing his wife on the mouth.

**Cliffhanger! You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. I wouldn't update untill I get 10 reviews. Untill next time!**


	2. AN

**Ok so, let me explain my Raylicity. I used to support Olicity. Big time. Until Ray and Felicity kissed. And when my friend explained to me that they won't put Oliver and Felicity together. The reason being is everyone expects it. But if it is DC Oliver and Laurel will unfortantly end up together. Even though Laurel should be with Tommy. Except Tommy is dead. So the reviews some people have posted hurt me. It is my first time ever posting a story. Go easy on me.**


	3. Fit of Hysteria

**I'm back! And yes I do have ten reviews. It's just not shown on the net. I also wanted to update because it's my birthday! Yay! My twin and I are now 13! Anyway, big shout out to Sara2117 and ApekshaStar. Thank you for your kind comments about the mean comments. You guys are awesome! Ok in this chapter the _italics _mean they are now in the past. Hope you will like this chapter. **

***No one's P.O.V.***

Felicity smiled against his lips. They parted for a breath of air. Ray looked at his wife with a look of pure bliss.

"So I stopped to see my friends." Felicity said, breaking the happy moment.

"And what did you tell them?"

"I told them I couldn't tell." Felicity got off the couch with a big sigh, clearly in distress. "They're my best friends, heck they're my family! And I couldn't bring myself to tell them why I was gone for so long! I-I" she broke off, tears forming in her eyes. Ray stood up immediately and pulled Felicity close to him. She broke down crying in his arms. He pulled her to the couch and whispered soothing words into her ear. After she stopped crying, they just stayed like that, wife in husband's arms, a happy couple who were deeply in love.

***Meanwhile***

While Ray was with Felicity, on the other side of town Oliver was pacing like crazy. "She didn't even tell why she was gone so long, Diggle! I mean we're a team, we're supposed to tell each other everything!" When he turned around he was met with pointed glares.

"What?"

"We tell each other everything? You don't tell us about the island." Roy said.

"That's because I'm sparing you guys from that hell of an island!" Oliver retorted.

"Anyway," Diggle stepped in before the conversation could get more heated. "It's up to her to tell us why she was gone. She doesn't have to tell us everything."

"That's the thing!" Oliver bristled. "When's the last time Felicity has never told us anything?"

"When she didn't tell us she had an ex who was a hacker and who committed suicide?" interjected Roy.

"And that she was working for Palmer Industries as an executive assistant?" Diggle put in.

"Wait she had a psycho ex-boyfriend?" Laurel popped up in the conversation.

"Actually, he's not really dead. It turns out he had to fake his death, because he was recruited by the NSA for computer technology. Then he came back and tried to kill Felicity and her mom. It was a very eventful day." Roy said with the look of a five year old boy.

"Huh, I never pegged Felicity for having someone out to kill her."

"Yeah, but first off, he wan-"

"Enough!" Oliver roared. "Back onto the task on hand. There is a new villain on the loose named…Auntie Gravity." There was a sound of laughter and Oliver turned around to see Roy and Diggle laughing, hands on each shoulders, trying to not fall down, but failing.

"What's so funny? "Oliver asked.

"Aun-auntie Gra-gravity." Roy managed to choke out between his loud laughter. That name managed to make Diggle and Roy laugh even harder and fall onto the floor. Laurel then started to giggle.

"Now you too?" Oliver said throwing his arms up into the air.

"Sorry, but the name is so funny. Auntie Gravity." Then with Laurel saying that name made Diggle and Roy laugh even more. Then Laurel started laughing like crazy. Oliver just sat down in a chair, resting his head in his hands.

"Why me." He mumbled. "They're like a bunch of children."

Unknown to the team at Palmer Industries Felicity was looking at them through the cameras she installed.

***Felicity's P.O.V.***

"You have a psycho ex-boyfriend?" my ever so lovely husband said.

"Yes now shush!" We watched as Diggle and Roy, and then later on Laurel, collapsed in a fit of laughter. Ray had also joined them. I did too. I mean come on, Auntie Gravity? Who wouldn't laugh at a name like that! It was also funny to watch Oliver just sit and mumble to himself that he was on a team of a bunch of idiots. That's when I shut off the cameras and just laughed with Ray.

"Ok, your friends; hysterical!" Ray said, smiling, showing pearly whites. Oh how I loved him. We get along so well. I wish I had known who he was when I first met him.

_"Hi, thanks for waiting"_

_"Ah no problem. I just want to buy this."_

_"This is a satellite frequency communicator TX40."_

_"Yeah, I'm trying to breach a torsecured firewall and I need something to help me piggyback off a keyhole hexagon satellite, so…_

_"I did that once." He looked at me and I leaned in. "Hacked a public WI-FI signal, piggybacked using crowd-sourced stealth processing._

_"Huh. Your Felicity Smoak. Formerly of Queen Consolidated, do you mind if I ask you something—why are you here?_

_"How do you know who I am?"_

_"I know a guy who might be interested in hiring someone with your expertise."_

_"I'm not actually…looking for a new job right now, god help me" I mumbled that last part. 'But I can help you buy this. Unless I can't. I mean, I shouldn't. You shouldn't buy this._

_"Ok. Clearly you don't understand how this whole sales thing works" I walked over to an array of pamphlets _

_"The next gen model, the TX50, comes out in a few months. I got to touch one last year. Pure bliss. And if you want to breach Tor-level security, you should really deploy a remote administration tool." I grabbed a pamphlet and wrote something down and handed it to him. "I have a good one. Here's the URL"_

_"Thanks."_

_"Happy hacking."_

_"I certainly hope so."_

Then our official meeting with me, knowing who he was did not turn out well. At all.

_"Hey" He said while we were walking down the hospital wing._

_"What are you doing here? And the answer better not be stalking me._

_"Well that depends on whether you consider pinging your GPS stalking." I turned to stare at him. "Ok guilty. But you know how I know a guy who would be interested in hiring someone with your expertise. Yeah, turns out I could really use it. Seems somebody hacked my cell phone and my laptop and my desktop."_

_"Gee, that's too bad."_

_"All my data's been replaced by audio files of porcupine flatulence. And so I was hoping if that whoever did it might be willing to undo it if I apologized for misleading them in any way."_

_"That would probably work. Oh, unless, of course, you did all that to steal that person's friend's company, in which case I would suggest getting used to the sound of spiky rodents farting."_

_"I didn't steal anything! Ok maybe a little, but as it turns out, I didn't even need the data. I mean, you saw the speech. It was a pretty good speech."_

_"My friends just had a baby, so if you don't mind, there's another slimy little human that needs my attention." I stopped and turned to face him. "Oh, and b-t-w, might want to check your tablet while your at it." I turned on my heel and walked off to the hospital room where Diggle and Lyla were. As I did so I heard him chuckle._

Not the greatest time I've ever met anyone. Especially my boss and later on husband. Luckily I got past my hatred for him when I saw he wanted to help Starling City be better. And how much I grew to love him.

**Ta-da! Hope you guys liked the Auntie Gravity piece. It was my favorite part. She is an actual villain in the D.C. universe. ** **A minor one but still a villain. Also I won't update until I get 15 reviews now! Until next time! **


	4. Another's AN

**Hi! Ok so Gone a Year or More is officaly on temporay hiatus. School and clubs and homework and tests are getting the better of me. Plus my head is running idea's for a Romangers fanfic. I'm sorry to those who like this story. I don't have anymore idea's. Can you guys give me some?**


	5. Third AN

**Hey you guys. So it sucks for me right now. I'm sick and we are going on a family trip soon. Yay. But my sickness may mess those plans up. Oh and on another note, my best friend(a guy) has pneumonia. I really hope he gets better. Anyway hope everyone has a happy holiday. Safe travels if your going anywhere. Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, or Kwanza. **


End file.
